Cursed Hearts: Wrath of the Snow Fae
by LadyOfShinzo
Summary: Cursed Hearts-Mini Series-Christmas Special. Combination of "Snow Queen" and "Snow White" With the curse broken Gabrielle and Adrian are now living in peace and happiness with their family and about to celebrate the Winter Festival. But the new threat of the Queen of the Snow Fae threatens Gabrielle and Adrian's new life and happiness. Will love prevail against a heart of ice?
1. Warm Winters

**Thanks to Lien for betaing**

 **I am going to do my best to keep this a mini series. I really hope I don't end up rambling long.**

 **Note: This is NOT the sequel, but a side story.**

 **Also if you have never read "Cursed Hearts" I think you can follow this pretty well without reading the source material. So just enjoy**

Cheer, warm fires, and spells filled the ever busy castle as the preparations for the Winter Festival began. And hardly a soul was as happy for the Winter Festival as the Queen herself.

"Your Majesty, we all adore your help, but it is hardly proper for the queen to do the decorating." Came the sigh of the ever worried head of the household. Gabrielle gave a little giggle.

"Oh, please let me indulge a little. When I was a servant under my stepmother this is the chore I looked forward to all year! I love the Winter Festival. I love the candles, the songs, beautiful banners, candy, cakes, and smiling children." She placed another handle on the window sill, as she sat the display around the wreaths.

"But your majesty if the other nobles saw this...it would be scandalous." The servant pleaded with her. Before the young monarch could answer a familiar voice came.

"The nobles love scandals anyway. I say lets give them an even bigger one." Gabrielle smiled and looked up to see her white haired husband, dressed in red winter finer, coming up and graving a candle to place on the sill.

The servant turned pale white as he saw that now the king had joined in.

"Warm Winters, my queen." He kissed her on the lips, which she return.

"And Warm Winters to you, my Lord." She hugged him tightly, laying her head on his chest. She felt his arms wrapped around her. Gabrielle basked in the affection that had been denied to her for so many years, and all it took was her near death to get it. Who knew?

He let her go a bit, but still held her close.

"The Winter Ball is tomorrow night. It will be time to light our family candles." The family candles were a great tradition in the land. A family either brought or made a candle to represent each of the household and for those deceased to light. It was a symbol that the family would be warmth by the light and love of each other during the coming cold season of Winter. It was an event for the Royal Family to light their candles in front of the nobles and gentry of the Kingdom.

Gabrielle's green eyes sparkled at that.

"Of course! It is my favorite part of the Winter Festival! You know that very well."

"I like that part, but my favorite part is what comes after it." Gabrielle blinked in confusion at her husband.

"But after the Candle Lighting is over the ball is over, and we go back to-" She then turned crimson.

"Adrian!" She cried. He gave a howl of laughter. "Well what else do you expect of a man, really?" The blonde gave a little pout.

"We can do _that_ anytime. The Winter Festival is something special we only do once a year." She saw a mischievous gleam in Adrian's eyes, and before she could do anything he suddenly lifted her into his arms.

"Well, since we can do it _anytime_." Gabrielle gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"We have decorations. Work first, and _then_ play."

"Is that an order? I am king here. I don't see why I have to follow orders."

"Ah, but I am your wife. You might be the head, but I am the neck, and the neck can turn the head in any direction she wants. And this neck is telling the head to get to work with decorations." Adrian gave a chuckle, and sat her down.

"As you wish, my queen."

And they went back to work.

Unknown to the happy couple there was someone else, besides the mortified servant, watching their display of affection.

Someone with a heart as cold as Winter.

"Sickening." Muttered the Queen of the Snow Fae, as she spied Adrian and his queen through her magic mirror. "So this is the happiest woman in the entire kingdom." Her icy heart burned with the mixed emotions of hate, disgust, and, what she would deny, jealousy." The mirror switched from the display of the Royal couple to reveal an image of a girl with skin as white as snow, hair as black as ebony, and lips red as blood. She wore a blue and white winter gown.

"Yes, my Queen, it is as you asked, the happiest woman in all the land." There was a notable sign of tremble in her voice, as she spoke to the Fae Queen.

Skadi narrowed her eyes, "And it is a human at that. All these humans celebrating the coming of Winter. Ha!" She gave a bitter laugh, "Back during my grandmother's time no human would have celebrated winter when the Snow Fae were free to roam." The girl in the mirror gave a wince at this, clearly having a memory of this.

Queen Skadi continued.

"Back then we haunted humans like packs of wolves, they never knew when we would come into their house and freeze them and their young alone with them. We would cause early snow storms before they could finish gathering for Winter. My grandmother had this palace built by captured human slaves. It was a wonderful time." Then she gritted her teeth.

"But that damn Wotan and his Queen had to ruin it all, so now our power is limited. The humans sometimes face harsh storms of snow, but they do not fear it as much as their ancestors had."

"And now the humans are _happy."_ She spat the last bit. "Show me the girl again!" Commanded Skadi. The mirror shifted from the girl back to the queen, who was still decorating happily with her husband and smiling.

If it were possible it would have made the hatred in heart grow.

"Oh, how I would love to snatch her by her hair and show her a reason to fear Winter. Just like my grandmother did with you, Eirwen." The queen's ice blue eyes widened, as a dark smirk came over her face.

"Just like you." A cackling came from her. "Eirwen." The girl reappeared in the mirror.

"Yes, your majesty." Skadi opened her palm and in it materialized a bright red apple. Eirwen's eyes widened in fear at the sight.

"Oh, you remember this well. What this did to your _dear_ mother. Too bad she escaped my grandmother's curse, and we had to punish you instead." The black haired girl gulped.

"You intend to put the queen into eternal sleep?"

"Not quite...no a twice told tale grows stale, and why not a _little_ change."

–

Back in the Kingdom, the Royal Couple was gravely unaware of the danger they would soon face.

Gabrielle examined the new weapon, mindful of the blade. It was a long pole with a blade attached.

"This is a weapon from the East?" She asked.

"Yes, Gabrielle, it is called a naginata. I feel it fits you better than a normal sword, considering how talented you are with a staff." Gabrielle carefully moved it.

"It is quite lovely for a weapon." She looked up at Kianda.

"You are still shivering." She asked, in a sympathetic voice. "I take it you are still not use to the cold here." Kianda shook her head.

"Such things were unknown to my people. I doubt many would believe it even if they saw it themselves."

"Well, I doubt many of us would last in your home country's heat." She offered. The warrior woman continued to shiver.

"Let's start practicing to warm you up, but I will leave early because I have to make rounds to deliver candy to the children. Go back to your rooms, and I'll send up the maids to give you warm spice milk." Kianda looked very grateful at that.

"Now, let's begin."

Gabrielle tightened her finely made cloak, as she rode her horse, beside the rest of her guard, as they carefully weaved between the excited children. Gabrielle happily handed out candy and treats to the little boys and girls of the kingdom. She wouldn't cover every section of the Capital, but she could do what she could. She had come to this district simply because it was the poorest. It was not just candy they were giving out. Gabrielle had decided to give out well made Winter cloaks, boots, and blankets for the children in the poorer sections.

She wanted to avoid as many little match girls as she could. Match girls were slang for the dreadful condition of poor children freezing to death in the snow, after the famous tale.

The Queen had to be polite to the children, but their excitement was causing the horses path to waver, and she was greatly worried about accidentally hitting one. She eventually decided it would be best to continue by foot.

She lowered herself off the saddle.

"Your majesty!" Said one of the guards.

"It isn't safe for this many children to be close to a horse." The Children had already crowded around their beloved Swan Queen, tugging at her winter dress, to get her attention. She lightly patted one brunette girl on the head.

The guard gave a sigh, but they had long grown use to their queen's familiarity with the common people and their ways. After all she had been little more than a scullery maid most of her life.

Gabrielle began to wonder, giving out candy, as her guards followed behind, handing winter supplies for the parents of the children.

The blonde listened the best she could to the many voices of the children as she made her way down the street, having to stop to refill her candy and treat bag several times from the other guards.

Gabrielle did not mind the children dirtying her royal robes or such things as that. She had plenty at home, after all.

But then she heard a scream, that was not from a child.

She looked up the rode to see the image of a hunchback old woman dressed in foreign clothes being pelted by snowballs by a group of teen boys.

"Out of here, hag!"

"We don't need foreign beggars like you on the streets." Before Gabrielle could say a word, a guard called out.

"Stop your actions in the presence of the Queen. How dare you disagree the kingdom by your actions." The boys froze, and when they saw that it _really_ was the queen they were in front of they quickly ran off.

Gabrielle had to ignore the children, as she rushed towards the old woman's side.

"I am so sorry. I am Queen Gabrielle of this land. I am gravely saddened that you were welcomed to my kingdom in such a way." The old woman looked up at her, and Gabrielle was startled for a moment by the color of her eyes. A shade of blue so pale, like none she had seen.

She gave a little smile.

"And what lovely eyes you have." The old woman gave a light chuckle.

"My what a twist of luck! I am rescued by none other by the queen and flattered by her. My what an unusual queen you are to spare such kindness." Gabrielle gave the old woman a smile. What a sweet old lady, she thought

"Well, I am blessed to have such a wonderful life. It is only fitting I spare what I can." She answered.

"My what an idea." The woman reached into her robes and pulled out a bright red apple. "In my home country we have a tradition. The last fruit on the tree before Winter's Frost is a love fruit."

"A love fruit?" Questioned Gabrielle, curious at the idea of such a tradition.

"Yes, a love fruit. You give it to the one you love, and the love is guaranteed for another year." The old woman then pushed the apple into Gabrielle's hands. Bashfully, the blonde pushed the apple back.

"I am very honored, but I cannot take food from someone when I have so much." The old woman gave a hurt expression.

"But...but you see, I can't eat the apple. My husband is long gone from this world, and I have no children of my own. I want to think that my love apple would go to the queen for her use. It would be some honor in my life.

Gabrielle felt touched by the elder's words, along with sympathy for her plight. She then took the apple, and brought her hand to the old woman's shoulder.

"I will give the love apple to my husband, and how would you like to be a guest at the ball tonight?" The old woman's eyes widened in delight.

"This is too great an honor, my queen, and I have nothing, but rags, to wear."

"Nonsense, and besides I have plenty of gowns to spare. We do look like we have the same figure after all."

The old woman laugh.  
"You are too good to tell such lies."

They both had a hearty laugh at this.

The Swan Queen practically squealed over her twins. She was dressed in a purple winter ball down with layers of warm fabric, and sewn wool at the hems.

"You two are the most adorable little ones in the entire kingdom." The seven year old, Helios gave a blush. Atropos looked bored, never having cared for fancy clothes.

Helios was dressed similar to a soldier, but with far more finery. He wore a red suit with gold threading throughout it. Atropos was dressed in a similar red colored dress with fine white embroidery of snow flakes. She had a white fur tuff over her shoulders and white gloves.

"Come on, you don't want the other children to eat the rest of the treats before you do, do you?" At this both her twins eyes lit up. After all who ever heard of a child who didn't love sweets? Taking one of their hands in each of hers, she lead them out to the ballroom.

The windows were covered in the last bits of greenery from the forest, candles were everywhere, and at the top balcony of the ballroom was a display of four giant candles: their family candles. Each one was easy to guess which one represented which Royal Family member. King Adrian's candle was red, Gabrielle's was a lilac purple, Helios had chosen a golden yellow. Atropos had requested for Black, but that was for the mourning candle, eventually she settled on white.

The twins went ahead to join the other children at the small treat table, that was also accompanied by a puppeteer telling Winter Stories. He showed puppets of Snow Fae and Wotan to tell the famous fairy tale. Gabrielle mingled with a few of the nobles.

Oh, how she loved the Winter Festival! It was such an amazing time...and she was happy.

She remembered Winters were she spent nothing, but time in the kitchen warming herself by the fireplace with no one but her cat. In her years as queen, she had luxury and her children, but Adrian had still been under the curse, so she could not share it the way she wanted it.

But now she felt she had it all. She had a loving husband and wonderful healthy children.

Could there be any woman in the world as happy as she was?

She gave a silent prayer of thankfulness to the Gods for such a gift.

While in the spell of her prayer, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

She was whirled around, and her lips were met with a kiss.

"Good evening, my Lord, enjoying the ball?"

"Of course, but it would be better with a beautiful woman to dance with." He suddenly touched a side of her waist, where the "love" apple was hidden. His brows furrowed. Gabrielle grinned and pulled out the apple.

"It is a Love Apple. The last fruit before Winter's chill. I was told that if you give it to someone you love that your love will preserve till next Winter." He gently took the apple from her.

"Oh, really? I will tell you now that we have no need for this silly little apple. I promised you long ago that I will love you till the end and beyond it." A blush crept against her cheeks at this.

"You are too much at times, you know that?" He gave a smirk at this. Gabrielle bashfully turned her head away.

"But I made a promise to a sweet old lady to give you the apple. So will you take it, at least, please." He gave a nod.

"In proof of my love for you." He took the apple and took a bite, chewed, and swallowed.

His eyes rolled back in his head.

The King collapsed to the ground.

Gabrielle screamed, and went to the ground, cradling her fallen husband.

"Adrian! Adrian, Adrian!" She screamed his name, over and over. She didn't have time to think, just panic. She could hear servants barking orders to the guards to get the doctors

Then a cackle broke out among the ballroom, overpowering all sounds of distress. Then Adrian vanished from Gabrielle's arms. She gave another cry, at the emptiness of her arms.

Then she heard the laughter again. The Queen turned to see a woman with a long white gown that looked like it was made of ice crystals. Her hair was solid white and all the way down to her ankles, and was arranged into elaborate braids. On her head dawned a white crown with diamonds.

It didn't take a great mind to realize this was a Fae.

Gabrielle got to her feet.

"Who are you?" She demanded, "And what have you done with my husband?"

" _Mortal_ Queen, I am Skadi, Queen of the Snow Fae. Now don't look so angry when you were so kind to take my apple."

Her green eyes widened, the apple. The Snow Fae Queen had disguised herself as an old woman to trick her into giving Adrian the apple.

"Give me back Adrian!" She demanded. Her anger and her love of Adrian made her lose any caution of talking back to a Fae.

The Snow Fae gave a sickening laugh.

"Oh, you can have him back, Mortal, if you are willing to be brave. You see your _dear_ husband was put under a sleeping spell by that little "love" apple. Only a kiss of true love can wake him. His sleeping body now rests in my castle. Come to my mountain, _alone_ , and rescue him."

"Now, see here, fiend!" Came a guard beside her, "You will do no such thing. We will send the full might of our army against you unless you surrender our king back." The Snow Queen grinned at this.

She snapped her fingers, and suddenly the guard was covered in ice...and fell over.

"Oh, don't bother checking. He is defiantly dead." More and more people were moving back, but Gabrielle didn't. "That is the fate of anyone, but Queen Gabrielle, who comes to my mountain will suffer. It has to be her or you will all be frozen over."

Gabrielle heard someone come behind her.

"Your Majesty, I know this is difficult, but you must refuse. We need you in the kingdom; without the king someone _must_ rule. And think of all your people."

She was thinking of her people, her children, her friends. But she only had one answer she could give.

"I will go, Snow Queen! I will meet every single challenge you throw in my way, and rescue _my_ King. And I promise you, you will regret ever trying to hurt a single member of my family. I lost my pure heart, and I am capable of doing horrible things. I worked way too _damn_ hard for the life I have. I will not let you destroy my family, my kingdom, or me!"

The Snow Queen howled at this.

"And what can a mortal do?"

"You will soon find out, _Bitch_." Gabrielle put special emphasize on the last word

Skadi gave a mocking bow.

"I look forward to seeing your frozen corpse on the mountain side when you fail."

The Swan Queen didn't even flinch, as the snow wrapped around the ballroom, making the Snow Queen vanish.

She didn't have time. She had to plan


	2. Into Juton Mountain

**Note:** **If you see any reviews personally harassing me or spreading rumors here is what I want you to do.**

 **1\. Do NOT believe them.**

 **2\. Do NOT engage them. I don't want me readers fighting my battles and getting involved with a vindictive person.**

 **If you must do something you can report the reviews though, but that is all I wish for you to do. This is my fight. I will not be driven into a hole again.**

 **Cool facts on naginatas. They are a weapon whose origin is in Japan. It is usually considered a woman's weapon, and women of the Samurai Class were expected to know how to use one, and it was an expected part of her dowry.**

But here is the thing during ,warfare the samurai actually used naginatas more than katanas. Katanas were used more for duels and ceremonial purposes.

 **Anime lied to you.**

 **Or the Japanese can be as ignorant about their own history as Westerners can be.**

 **Or Katanas are just "cooler"**

 **Personally I think naginatas are cooler.**

–

"Your Majesty, I beg you! Please reconsider what you are doing! We all know how much you love your husband, but this is an impossible task. The kingdom needs its queen and think of your children! Please, I beg you, Queen Gabrielle, do not do this!"

Gabrielle slipped on her thick mountain gloves, as she gave a sigh, feeling another headache coming on. Yes, she had been told this constantly along the voyage by everyone. But she couldn't stop. She couldn't live the rest of life knowing that Adrian's body was lying somewhere, cursed to be asleep for the rest of eternity. She couldn't bare the thought of never seeing him again...even if it meant risking everything.

"The Gods have blessed me many times." She stated, "I doubt they brought me this far for nothing."

"But your children, The Kingdom, the people! Think of them!"

The blonde bit her lip, she felt a tidal wave of guilt as she thought of all those people that depended on her. And she wondered if she was really choosing her husband over her children. But she gave the answer she had given herself.

"I am thinking of them. Adrian is their father and the king. My family will not be complete without Adrian, my children will not rest knowing their father is under a curse. The kingdom needs its king. Adrian is still feared, as the King of War, but I am known for my soft heart. The surrounding realms will see us as weak with only the Swan Queen in charge. This is for everyone. I am queen, and like the game of chest, the queen protects the king.

"And by saving the King I save everyone else." She finished slipping on the glove, feeling the ever small amount of confidence in herself. She could feel the servant's disappointed at this. But there was nothing she could do to reassure him.

She turned, taking her knapsack over her shoulder, and coming out of the cabin and into the icy winds that were at the foot of Jotun Mountain.

Jotun Mountain was a site of legends and heroes, or at least legends of those who returned. There were far more that went and never came back. The legends told of fearsome monsters, giants, Fae, and ice.

She knew at least two of those were true. She didn't meet the eyes of her guard, as she walked out. Gabrielle did not want to see the worry in their eyes, causing her guilt to become greater than it was. She pulled up the scarf to cover her mouth. She was already chilled to the bone, and she hadn't even started up the mountain. How was she _really_ going to get through this. But she couldn't let any doubt show.

"Gabrielle." She heard the voice of her best friend, she turned to see Kianda with a naginata in hand. Her face expressed in the same concern as everyone else.

"I will not try to stop you. This is your husband, and you have the right to fight for him. I only wish I could go with you." Gabrielle gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Your support is enough. You cannot enter that mountain without being turned to ice. We all know that. Besides I have beaten the odds before, haven't I?"

The Duchess gave a nod, but it was weak. She was clearly worried for best friend and queen. It was another stab in Gabrielle's heart to know she was now causing another person to worry for her. But at the same time it didn't sway her mind one bit. Her resolve had not changed since Skadi first challenged her.

She was going to save her husband and father of her children, no matter what.

"Have you gotten the naginata blessed as I asked." The Duchess nodded and handed her the bladed staff.

"It is blessed by a Northern form of magic called Runes. They are carved symbols that represent the power of the Gods of the North, they can and will hurt the Snow Fae and their creatures." Gabrielle examined the blade to observe the small carvings in it.

Kianda continued her explanation.

"Shout Sowilo, which means sun, to make the blade be able to burn the creatures. Shout Raido, which means travel, to point you in the direction you need to go." She memorized the phrases to herself, repeating them in her head.

"Thank you, so much, Duchess Kianda."

"Thank me by making it back, Gabrielle." There was a moment of silence, as the women gazed into each others eyes. Then without warning, Gabrielle sprung forward and tightly hugged the dark skinned woman.

"You are my best friend, never forget that." The usually stoic woman was frozen for a moment in this outward display of affection before hugging her back.

"And so are you, my Queen."

–

Skadi watched in the mirror at this disgusting display of affection between the two friends. She had her arms folded across her bosom as she sneered at the site.

"Mortals, you all think friendship and promises are all you need. But your queen will barely make it past the entrance the foothills of my mountain." A cold smirk covered her face, as she watched the queen begin her ascent into her mountain.

"Raido!" Cried Gabrielle as she cast the blade forward and felt the direction it pulled her in, so far the direction magic seemed to be working. But she wondered about the blade magic. How will would it work?

 _Be careful what you wish for_.

She heard the sound of snow crunching around her. Gabrielle immediately held her naginata in a defensive position.

Then they came. Creatures made of ice, their bodies with icicles hanging off them, their eyes a pure black, and their mouths open with icy teeth, that Gabrielle had no doubt that it wasn't just for show, along with claws. There were three of them, and she was surrounded. They were slightly shorter than she was

Gabrielle didn't move an inch, she kept her body tense, as she waited them to get closer, as their claws reached out to her. Soon they were in enough distance.

She ducked down to the snowy grown, and whipped her naginata at the ice creatures feet with a shout of

"Sowilo!" The creature was cut off from it's knees, as it gave a hiss, clearly indicating it was in pain, light wisps of smoke came from the severed lower legs. That answered the question about the second rune.

She sensed the other two behind her, and threw herself flat against the ground and rolled before their claws could strike her. In one swift motion she lifted her bladed staff, and swiped the head clean off the second's shoulders. Like the other it gave a hiss and light wisps of smoke.

She jumped to her feet, as she meet the last one. She looked into the black eyes of the creature and saw fear. The thing that came to kill now realized that he was likely to meet the fate of his fellow creatures. In another time, Gabrielle would have let him go. She wouldn't have bared to cut down a creature so distraught.

But she wasn't that Gabrielle anymore.

"Sowilo!" She gave a final cry, as she charged at the creature and sliced him in half. It died like the others.

Gabrielle looked around at her work. It seemed the Queen of the Snow Fae had attacked her already and she was barely into the mountain. What other dangers would she soon have to face?

Well, pondering and worry wouldn't get her anywhere. She turned forward and lifted her naginata into the air.

"Raido"

–

Skadi's ice blue eyes were wide open at the scene she had just watched. The Fae Queen gritted her teeth, as she clenched her fists.

Then she realized herself, and began to laugh.

"Ah, so it looks like this the warrior prowess of the Swan Queen wasn't just peasant talk. I admit, Mortal, even I am a _little_ impressed. But you haven't even gotten a taste of my power, yet. Small Etten are child's play for my kind."

She tapped her chin. "I suppose I could sent a true Etten against you and just have you crushed. There is no way you could survive that, even with your little blade and rune magic. But that would be quite boring, and besides it has been a while since I have had a true challenge." She tapped her fingers against her chin.

"Eirwen!" She called, the mirror changed to reveal the spirit once more.

"What do you wish of me, your majesty."

"I am going to need your services to trap our little Swan Queen." Skadi then turned to the side with an evil glint in her eyes.

"She is going to lose easily. What can a Swan Queen do against the Snow Queen after all?"

–

It was nightfall, and Gabrielle had saw no further sign of any creatures. It was time to set up camp. It was something she was nervous about since she had never done such before. While she had spent years living as a scullery maid, she still had a roof over her head. She had never really "roughed" it, so to speak.

But Kianda had given her lessons, she found herself soon with a tent up, and a warm fire. She was so relieved at how easily she had done it. But she also had to rune set lines around the campsite to warn her of any possible attack.

She sat by the fire, and ate a piece of jerky. Without walking her mind began to wonder. Her mind turned to thoughts of Adrian and how she could save him with such odds stacked against her. She wondered about her guard that she had left behind and how they must be worried sick about her. Gabrielle also greatly missed her children. At this a pang of guilt went in her. She wasn't there to tuck them into bed, read them a story, or sing a lullaby.

Was she being selfish with her desire to rescue her husband at the expense of so many? Her children were without any parent and many people were expecting her not to make it back. Should she had stayed and just have been at least a mom.

In the end it wasn't what she should have, but what she couldn't do. Gabrielle couldn't live knowing that Adrian was alive, but out of her reach. Eventually, she would have come. Eventually she couldn't have been able to stand it.

She was being selfish.

"Gods forgive me. Please do not punish anyone, but me for my acts. But at least let me save my love. Then you can punish me in any manner you see fit." With these unhappy thoughts, she curled up under her covers and fell asleep.

–

She had been journeying half a day, when she rounded a corner and saw something she didn't expect: a tower. Gabrielle briefly wondered if this could be the Snow Queen's castle, but it was far too small to be one. She was about to go on her way, when she heard a voice.

"Help, somebody! Please help me!" She heard from the upper tower.

"Who are you!" Gabrielle shouted back.

"My name is Eirwen! I have been trapped by Queen Skadi. Please, you must help me out. I plead to you on behalf of all that is good and holy to release me from this prison."

Gabrielle wasn't a fool. She could see an obvious trap when it was there. But at the same time there was the chance she was wrong. What if she left the poor girl here for Skadi to do who knows what with her? She could be hurting an innocent.

"Mother, don't fall for it! It is a trap." Gabrielle's breath caught in her throat. She turned around to see none other than Atropos. She gasped.

"Atropos what are you doing here?" She questioned her again.

"Not enough time. We have to get away from here! This is a trap." Then a voice came from the tower.

"Don't listen to her! It is one of the Snow Queen's tricks! She casts illusions of what people love the most to lure them into traps."

"Mother, no it is me! Believe me!" Gabrielle had to force her mind into equilibrium. She was seeing two visions claiming different things. Once she steadied her mind, the answer became clear.

"You are not my daughter! Atropos didn't even come on the boat, and the Skadi made sure only I could enter this place."

"No, Mother!" The vision of Atropos reached out to grave her arm, but Gabrielle jumped back. She whirled around and went to the door of the tower, against protests of the vision of Atropos, and became to use her naginata combined with rune magic to break down the door. Once, it was big enough for her, she stepped inside and began to run up the steps. She could hear the imposter of her daughter behind her shouting for her to stop, but she paid no heed.

She entered the tower room and stopped.

There was a girl there, but she was in a mirror.

"But how?" Suddenly a familiar and scathing laugh filled the room. Gabrielle's green eyes narrowed.

"Skadi! What is the meaning of this!" She demanded. Then she heard a rumbling of rocks behind her and realized the path to the staircase was blocked.

"My what a treat. Not only do I get to kill the queen, but also the little princess."

"Princess?" The queen was barely breathing, she turned back to what she thought was a vision of Atropos.

"I told you it was me!" Shouted the little girl, "Why didn't you believe me?" Anger and hurt mingled in her voice. Before Gabrielle could even mutter an apology the roof began to rumble.

"Well, it is too late to believe her now. But at least you can be in comfort that you will be with your daughter forever in death." The girl in the mirror faded, and suddenly rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

There was only one path of escape: the window. She quickly turned to her daughter.

"Atropos, hurry, climb into my arms, and I will fall from the window with you and land on my back."

Atropos rushed up to her and graved the naginata.

"No, don't do something stupid!" She cried, amongst the destruction.

"Point out the naginata out the window and scream, Raido and focus with all your might."

"But how-"

"Just do it." At that moment, a stone fell from the roof, Atropos clutched onto her.

She did as she was told.

Pointing the weapon out with all her might she called.

"Raido!"

 **Forgive me for any grammar mistakes please.**


End file.
